


Don't cry

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [38]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 62, M/M, the legendary first 127 win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: "Don't cry, Tae. It's time to fulfill our promise"





	Don't cry

Taeyong felt like he was going to throw up. His mouth was dry and the world was spinning. He needed to sit down or he serious was going to throw up all over the stage. 

The small screen in front of the audience showed them the numbers, showing in which part of the counting they won. Album sales, streaming, votes... 

Taeyong couldn't tear his gaze away from the screen, no matter how hard he tried. 

He know they couldn't win. The song wasn't really "public friendly" and they still weren't so popular. They had only debuted one year ago. And Chungha's song was amazing. It deserved to win. 

But it wasn't hear name that was shouted. It wasn't her picture that showed up. It wasn't her who screamed in joy. 

No. It was NCT 127 that was shouted. It was their picture that showed up on the screen with the number one under it. And it was his members who started screaming. 

He blacked out. He wasn't dreaming, right? It wasn't just a cruel joke? He barely registered as the mic was showed in his face, he just said the lines he practiced so many times in front of the mirror. He didn't register the trophy in his hand until it was given to his members. 

He didn't know what he was doing until he felt arms around him, and heard the oh so familiar chuckle in his ear.   
"Don't cry, Tae. It's time to fulfill our promise and do the leg spreading dance" Taeyong turned to look at Yuta and his bright smile before he nodded and pulled away. He could feel the manager's glare on his back. They were supposed to stay away from each other so the fans didn't get suspicious about their relationship. 

And as much as he wanted to have his lover in his arms, he didn't want to get in trouble. 

They will need to wait 'till they got home, so they could celebrate in private.


End file.
